


A Phantomhive Welcome

by Aurora_Borealis33



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maid, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Shameless Smut, dominant Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Borealis33/pseuds/Aurora_Borealis33
Summary: You arrive at the Phantomhive Manor to become the new maid. Little do you know of the trials that await you before you are truly accepted as one of their own. You meet Sebastian, and your journey into heaven and hell begins.





	A Phantomhive Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written PWP before. I don't know if 2nd person POV works or if my smut doesn't work out well. Anyway, I think it's vanilla enough. I hope you enjoy it! ; )

As the carriage drove off into the distance, you were left alone gazing at the magnificent mansion that is the Phantomhive Manor. Drawing a shaky, uncertain breath, you walked timidly up the polished stone steps and stood facing the massive double doors.

You had heard the terrible rumours. The villainous noble, and his mysterious butler, ever present at the scenes of crimes: The Queen's Watchdog. You decided to turn a blind eye until you saw for yourself what they truly were.

Hand hovering over the heavy brass knocker, the doors opened before you had made a sound. Nervous with anticipation, your heart thumped violently against your chest, threatening to break free of your ribcage. 

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, young miss," said the richest, smoothest voice you've ever heard. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I presume you are to be our new maid?"

The speaker was tall and slender, dressed in the impeccable clothing of a head butler, down to the smallest detail. Shining buttons, a creaseless shirt, and spotless white gloves.

The man's hair was pitch black and darker than his suit. His face, a sculptured masterpiece, a perfect balance of masculine features with a touch of femininity. His eyes were soulful and expressive; a deep, bottomless blood-red pool, giving them an otherworldly quality.

The hair on the back of your neck rose. You shivered. "Please, come in, lest you catch a cold," he motioned you inwards.

The main hall was spacious and artfully decorated. The eye-catching and dazzling chandelier shone brightly, casting a warm glow over the wide, open space. But he gave you no time to appreciate the grandeur. "If you please, come this way," his voice trailed away, as he roused you from your reverie.

He opened the door to a small, but well-furnished room. The wooden furnishings were simple and clean. The bare walls and empty shelves showed no sign of inhabitants.

"These are your living quarters, you may see to it as you wish," he said and turned to face you. "The House of Phantomhive takes pride in its hospitality, and I will no doubt extend that welcome to you. My young master is a generous man and treats us all very well."

Spellbound by his devastatingly beautiful face and graceful demeanor, all you were able to do was nod.

"My name is Sebastian, and I will assign you your duties starting from tomorrow," he continued. "I have prepared a maid's uniform for you. I must see that it fits you well, as we are required to be presentable at all times."

Before you can protest, he pulls you roughly closer to him, your bodies almost touching. Your breath hitches as he gazes intensely into your eyes, the strange shade of red locking your sight and mind onto him, and him only. 

"You seem to be appropriate person I'm looking for," he smirked, and an unreadable expression came onto his face. "I sincerely hope you are not as fragile as you look, my dear. There is but some fire in your eyes."

You felt your face flush red and turned away in embarrassment. His gloved hand reached out impossibly quick and grabbed your face. Long, cool fingers stroked your burning cheeks. His pupils narrowed the way a cat's might before striking its prey. 

Suddenly, you felt trapped, and the room seemed too small. There was nowhere to move away to or hide. His once gentle eyes now had a predatory, primal look in them. 

A rustling of clothes was heard. You glanced down to see yourself clad in a traditional French maid's uniform. Gasping, you saw how short the dress was. You didn't feel your clothes swapped for this and you blushed furiously at the thought of what he must have done. Sebastian grinned, showing perfect, sharp white teeth. 

He pushed you down hard onto the narrow, plain bed and pinned your arms to either side of your head. Feverishly, you felt that familiar stirring of desire rising through your warming body.

His poised form towered over your body. The dress having ridden up, his knee nudging your exposed hip, left little to the imagination. He paused for a moment until you nodded your consent.

Sebastian ripped the flimsy costume off your body effortlessly. His eyes greedily drinking up the sight before him. He smiled mischievously and leaned down to touch his lips to yours.

Passionately, you reciprocate his neediness and kiss him back. His soft, cool lips were smooth and dangerously sweet. You couldn't help but feel drawn towards him as a bee does a blossoming, fresh flower.

Breathless, you moaned with lustful want. Shivers ran up and down your back. You lifted your hips up to grind them against his still black-clad frame. Surprised at your own actions, you'e startled into stillness for a moment. 

Reading you like an open book, Sebastian releases his previous restraint and begins to fondle your breasts. He brought his mouth down and sucked a nipple greedily. You let out a small cry of pleasure as his teeth grazed the sensitive little nub. 

"It seem to me that my lady requires a... _warmer_ welcome," Sebastian murmured seductively in your ear. His fingers trailed lazily down your stomach. You squirm under his cool touch.

His hand dips down to the dampened material between your legs. You ached with desire and you notice your laborious breathing. 

"Oh dear, we must dry this dampness," Sebastian teased. "Or make it thoroughly wet." His deft hands slide your underwear off and part your lips. Sebastian's dark, silky hair brushes your thighs as he hungrily laps up your wetness.

Your shallow breaths become quick pants. Back arching, entrapping him in your heaven. He stops briefly, and you urge him on, your body begging him to continue this sweet torture. 

Achingly slowly, Sebastian slides a pale, thin finger into your hot depths. Sighing, you feel your walls clench down around his finger, not willing to let go. He slides in a second finger, and you begin to feel the delicious ache of being filled.

Moving his fingers expertly, he curved them upwards, pressing against that rougher, more sensitive spot. Your reaction was immediate. Your breath quickens and a light sheen of sweat forms over your naked form.

You feel yourself edge closer and closer to ecstasy. Just before the wave crashed over you, he removes his fingers. You groan with the sudden emptiness of denied pleasure.

Without a minute's delay, you cry out when you feel something bigger nudging at your entrance. Sebastian pushes his way into you, his flesh soft but unyielding. You whimper at this new stretched sensation, but ultimately succumb to the pleasure that triumphed over pain. 

He moves in and out, his thrusts becoming deeper and faster, carving his shape into you, and your memory forever. You nails rake his back and your legs wrap around his slim, muscular hips, lost in a sea of pleasure.

Sebastian begins to pound into you with reckless abandon, his breath fast and ragged. Your cries rise in pitch and volume each time. You feel a burning warmth rise from deep within you, and it builds and builds and builds. Molded into each other, your eyes become blurry and your mind delirious.

The wave finally washes and crashes over for both of you. Your vision goes dark, save for a scattering of bright dancing stars. Sebastian's face is unguarded. A look of pained ecstasy flitted across his delicate features as he releases inside you, letting out a shaky sigh. You scream until your throat is hoarse and your face streaked with tears. 

You come down slowly from your high, feeling slightly out of your own body. Your limbs feel boneless and you hold no control over your movements. The last remaining bits of pleasure ebbed away, leaving a deep sense of satisfaction. 

Sebastian stays inside of you, unmoving. All that matters in the world at that moment is the two of you. A look of wonder appeared in your eyes in your disheveled state. "How could I call myself a butler of the Phantomhives if I couldn't do this?" He answered your silent question.

As you came to your senses, you began to panic when you realised that he came inside you. You tried to push him off but he held you still. Worry flittled across your face as you imagined what could happen. "Shhh...don't fret," Sebastian's smile widened devilishly. "There is no need to worry, for I am simply one  _hell_ of a butler."


End file.
